The present invention relates to an apparatus for completely destroying injectin syringe needles immediately upon use.
As is known a used syringe needle may represent a great danger for a person handling the syringe, mainly if the patient is affected by infective deseases.
There are known protective devices, adapted to provide a certain protection against undesired punctures which devices, however have been found affected by drawbacks, the main of which is that they are not able of instantaneously blunt the needle tip in a safe and reliable manner.